Almost Lover: One-shot
by sicksadwork90
Summary: Randy Orton has his sights set on a new guy after his ex-lover Cody Rhodes is cast out due to their story line at work. With all the feelings that Randy has, he finds comfort in one very skeptical, yet willing Dean Ambrose. Will their relationship pan-out or will things take a turn for the worse once Cody comes back? [SLASH] Just a quick little story, nothing too major. Enjoy! TBC?


There was always one thing that Jon had in common with the St. Louis native, Randy Orton and though the younger Ohio native wasn't too aware of what it was, Randy was. He kept a close eye on Dean Ambrose, a guy that had just as much if not more talent in him at the time he started out.

He didn't exactly like the guy, but he knew that he'd be one of the best some day in his career if given the proper chance. Working very closely with them since they'd debuted, Randy too the younger Ohio native under his wing to a degree that they were on first name basis.

Randy shared all his knowledge with Jon, even occasionally dwelling into their personal lives a bit, but never enough for the two to become friends. There was just something about Jon that Randy didn't quite trust and it was the same with Jon.

The younger man knew that Randy was just trying to be helpful, but from even before he'd come to the WWE, he just knew that Randy Orton was trouble and he didn't want any part of it, though he couldn't deny the strange feeling that began to develop when he'd sort of taken him and shared all he knew.

He wanted to believe that the older man was just being a mentor, trying to help him be better, but then there were days he'd catch those steel-blues looking at him in the most strangest ways. Days that even in the ring in front of the WWE Universe, Randy's hands would be all over him, groping him.

It wasn't like he'd told anyone that he swung both ways, but apparently Randy was hinting at it; More and more each day. He ignored it, knowing full well that Randy was seeing someone. Even if his own urges were starting to kick in, not having been with anyone in months with all the constant touring, he brushed it off the best he could.

Months went by, story lines grew more personal and eventually Cody Rhodes, the man he knew that had been seeing Randy had 'left'. He ignored that little detail as much as he could, but then one night after a show he found himself cornered by Randy and he had no choice but to listen.

"Back off, man.. You're all in my space and shit. You don't need to-" Randy's hand moved up to cover Jon's mouth, his body pressed flush against the younger man's as he leaned close enough that he could practically kiss him if his hand hadn't been there.

_"I know I don't and as much as I want to back off, I can't. Not anymore. Meet me in half an hour in room 415. If you aren't there, I'll find you. I'm done waiting on you to say yes. I want you and dammit, I'm going to have you. There's nothing in the way now. I know you want me. You need me."_

His hand dropped down to grab at Jon's growing erection through his pants, a weak moan falling from the younger man's lips in the process and earned a smirk from the older man. "But.. I.." Randy gave the younger man a squeeze, shaking his head as he pressed his finger to his lips to silence the Ohio native._"Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt you. I'll take good care of you. So good, you'll come back for more."_

Randy moved in boldly pressing his lips to Jon's, his hand holding the back of his head by gripping his hair tightly as their lips moved together. Jon couldn't deny that he liked what was happening, but at the same time he was worried about what was going on in Randy's personal life and how it would affect him. As the older man pulled away, Jon was left against the wall in a daze only to nod as Randy made sure he understood what he was to do as soon as they got back to the company hotel.

It took the entirety of those thirty minutes for Jon to calm himself down enough to even process what he was about to do or why he was even about to do it. Of course he was attracted to the St. Louis native, but it wasn't like he cared enough to do anything about that. He wasn't the type of guy who got attached to someone long enough to care or to feel.

It was just about sex and enjoying the company of whoever he was with at the moment. He stood in front of the older man's door for what seemed like forever before he finally knocked, knuckles rapping at the door lightly. As the door opened, Jon's eyes met the freshly showered body of Randy Orton, a towel practically clinging to his hips and swallowed hard. The smirk on Randy's face widened as he caught the younger man's eyes on him, reaching out to tilt his chin up.

_"Enjoying the view are you? Come in. Get comfortable. I have room service on the way and then we can.. 'get to business'."_ Jon cleared his throat as he moved into the room through the tight space that Randy left for him, rubbing against him and the door in the process. He could hear the door being shut as he stepped further into the room, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting as he scanned the room for a seat.

Long pale fingers tapped nervously against the armrest as he sat, looking up at Randy as he joined him, the smile still plastered over his face._ "You took long, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up. I'm glad you did, though. Good match tonight, by the way. You looked..good. Those Crossfit sessions are really doing things for you. I'm proud of you. You've changed so much since developmental. I remember when I first met you, skinny little white guy. Didn't think you'd make it as far as you have."_

Jon shot a glare at the older man, "Thanks." Randy moved to sit at the edge of his bed, as close as he could get to Jon without actually sitting by him, his towel coming open enough that his thighs were showing, wanting the younger man to look at any part of him because he knew what the other wanted even if he didn't say anything.

Before he could continue on teasing the Ohio native the knock at the door came, Randy getting up to grab the money he'd set aside previously and then went over to answer the door. Jon shifted on the seat he was in, one leg crossing over the other as he sat back, eyes back on the older man when he came back into the room with a single tray and a bottle of some sort of champagne along with a bucket of ice and two of those fancy glasses he always saw people using.

He rolled his eyes, realizing that Randy was one of **those** guys on top of everything else. Still he took the glass as it was given to him, declining any food that the other offered as he took a rather large sip from what he confirmed to be chardonnay instead. He watched as the older man ate slowly, licking at his fingers extremely inappropriately as he stared at the other as if he were just picturing whatever it was he wanted to do to him.

About three or four glasses into the wine, his head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy and Randy was standing by him suddenly, a large hand over his shoulder now. _"Feeling good, pretty boy?"_ His voice was thick with lust, leaning down to look into his glazed over eyes. _"Come here, baby."_

Jon was on his feet with the help of the older man and suddenly strong, tattooed arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him impossibly close as Randy's lips claimed Jon's in a heated embrace. From the time the younger man had a chance to fully process the kiss to the back of his knees hitting the bed, clothes were gone and the towel from Randy's waist had been removed.

Both naked and tongues still dancing together, Randy pushed Jon onto the bed and hovered over him, lips trailing over his toned pale flesh. The slow and teasing motions drove Jon insane, his hands moving up to grip Randy's biceps to bring him closer, hips pushing up against the older man to let him know he was done waiting.

A smirk curled on Randy's lips as he pulled away and sunk to his knees, pulling the younger man by his thighs to the edge of the bed and let his legs rest over his broad shoulders. A large hand found it's way around Jon's hard cock, tongue flicking out over the tip and teased the slit earning a rather whorish moan from him. He slipped two fingers into his own mouth, moistening them enough to begin his first act of penetration.

As he sucked the head of the younger man's cock into his mouth, Randy slipped a single digit into his tight hole, groaning at how snug he was. _"God, you're so fucking tight.. You've never had anyone fuck you before, have you? Oh, baby.."_ Randy began to move his finger in and out slowly, taking his cock back into his mouth as he began to work his wrist over him, eyes locked on his face as it twisted in pleasure. Jon's hands fisted into the sheets, choking back moan after moan and moving his hips slowly against all that was being done to him.

Within no time, Randy had slipped in the second digit, scissoring against tight walls to stretch him out as he continued to use his fingers to fuck him, his mouth and other hand still working on sucking and stroking him. Jon panted, his head pushed back into the mattress and moaning loudly as the older man brought him to the edge slowly.

Randy knew how close the younger man was and as soon as he was sure that he'd stretched him out enough and just about to cum, he pulled away completely to grab the necessities he would require upon entering him. The small break gave Jon enough time to come down from the high, already a quivering mess as he awaited Randy, watching him as he prepped himself then lifted his legs as he prepped him next.

Randy set aside the small bottle of lube and leaned down over the younger man, guiding the tip of himself against Jon's awaiting entrance, pressing his lips to the younger man's as he slowly inched past tight rings of muscle to the hilt. Taking a moment to enjoy the feeling and to let Jon adjust to his size, Randy moved them to the middle of the bed, wrapping his legs around his waist and resting his hands on either side oh the younger man as he gazed down at him.

Jon gripped at Randy's biceps, his legs wrapped tightly around Randy and squeezing his thighs as he pleaded with him to move. Randy took the signs and began to move, thrusts slow and gentle at first, waiting until Jon moaned out before he began to really work his hips.

Randy brought them both close a number of times, slowing down and switching positions each time, driving the both of them wild in the process. He'd received several scratches and bites from Jon, dishing them out as well, admiring his handy work over Jon's pale skin.

He'd always thought of Jon as a good looking guy, but to see this man writhing under his every touch caused his heart to swell. Jon cried out as he wrapped a hand around his aching cock, stroking furiously as cum shot out of him in streams, his entire body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Randy's thoughts had been wiped away as the younger man gave into his release, his own triggered soon after as tight walls clenched around him. _"Oh, f-fuck.."_ He breathed out, dropping to his elbows as his thrusts slowed to a stop, panting as he kissed the younger man as passionately as he could manage between the two of them taking much needed breaths, still coming down from their high.

"Fuck, Randy.. That was.. Fuck.." Jon couldn't even find the proper words for what he'd just experienced, shaking his head and giving the older man a goofy grin as he laughed to himself. _"I wish you could see how fucking gorgeous you look right now. I don't think I'm going to let you go.. Will you stay?_ _At least tonight, then go back to whatever it is that you do.."_

Jon simply nodded, not knowing if he'd have the strength to go back down to the first floor at the moment. His legs were shaking even as he lay there, realizing that he may not even be able to stand straight at the moment either.

* * *

As he watched the older man sleeping soundly, Jon leaned over his propped up arm on his side, his other hand flat against Randy's chest and being held there by the other man's hand. They'd talked most of the night, promises being made to him, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

He didn't want to get too involved with the older man, fear of being hurt and juts overall fear that he'd been with a man finally. He hadn't really told anyone of his sexuality, but he knew more or less that no one would really view him any differently if he did come out.

All of that laced with the fact that he knew now how Randy felt about his supposed ex-lover and how he'd never be able to live up to that ever, but regardless, the older man spoke to him and tried to give him hope in the future. A future where he and Randy could potentially be together.

Eventually, Jon willed himself to sleep, waking early as the older man's weight dipped the bed, a pillow being shoved in his place, but he was already awake, though he stayed there with his eyes slightly open to watch him move around the room. He drifted off to sleep again, waking up sometime later due to a slap to his ass.

_"Wake up, you've been asleep since I left. It's almost four in the afternoon, don't you have somewhere to go? What time did you even go to sleep?"_ Jon sat up, groaning at the dull ache in his lower back and ass. "Five, I think.. Do you want me gone? I just.. Where are my clothes anyway?"

Randy grabbed the small pile of clothing and set it aside for Jon as he went to grab a small bag of food and a cup of coffee or the younger man that he'd set aside. _"I actually don't mind if you stay, I'm done for the day, but I heard that your buddies were looking for you on my way back up, so..yeah."_

He dressed himself as quickly as he could manage, taking a sip from the coffee as he finally stood up. "I should probably get going anyway. We were supposed to go do Crossfit this morning, but here I am. Thanks for the food and coffee.. And well, you know." Randy grinned, moving around to wrap his arms around the younger man and kissed his temple.

_"No need to thank me, I enjoyed every second of it. If anything, I should be thanking you for being so.. open-minded about it all. I can't wait to see you again, baby."_ He hugged him tighter, tilting his chin up to kiss him before he finally let him go so he could leave.

Jon smiled and said his goodbyes before he was out the door and back to his room, quickly getting a shower and fresh pair of clothes on before he went out to handle the issues at hand. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, most of the conversation between him and Randy still fuzzy to him, but he was willing to just go with the flow and see where things went.

Days turned into weeks, Jon spending most of his nights with the older man and just enjoying his company and feeling more important than he'd ever had in his entire life. It was as if things had come full circle for Jon, finally comfortable in his own skin and no longer as lonely as he had been prior to Randy and him.

There were days that the older man made questionable decisions, causing Jon to feel worried about where his place with him really was, but he'd always made up for it with amazing sex and just treating him like a king. Nearly a month had past, their story line and the ongoing feud growing more intense, realizing that Cody may be coming back.

Randy started to act a little more off than usual, sometimes avoiding Jon altogether, off in his own world. His attitude changed, no longer showing him that loving side that he had been slowly getting so used to. It hurt him, the sudden coldness from the one person he'd spent nearly a month with and he had no idea what the cause was.

Closer to the pay-per-view, Jon had finally had enough and decided to confront the older man, pulling him aside to ask him what his problem was only to be told that it was none of his business. He tried to brush it off, but later that night when Randy had asked him to come back to his room, he decided to push at the subject again. He'd either leave with an answer or end up not even caring as he ended things himself because he refused to live that way.

"Hey.. I'm here. What's up?" Jon walked into the room and closed the door behind him, turning to see Randy on the bed and on his phone, a hand raised to tell him to wait a moment as he finished up whatever it was that he was doing. His lips formed a line as he moved to sit down at the edge of the bed, turned to face the tv that was on and muted as he waited, seeing Randy moved into the other room through the screen.

He lay on the bed, minutes passing before the older man's voice sounded. _"Sorry, work."_ Jon nodded, turning to sit with his legs crossed on the bed and watching the older man move to join him, a grim look on his face. "Is..everything okay?" The older man nodded, giving a shrug as he pulled the younger man into his lap and leaned back against the headboard.

Everything in Jon's mind was telling him to forget what he was there to do, but the silence was killing him slowly and so he pulled away and turned to look at him, a frown settling in on his lips. "What's going on with you, Randy? You've been..distant. Did I do something? Is it because of work? Talk to me.. I don't like this shit."

Silence passed again before Randy sat up and looked into Jon's eyes._ "Remember what I said before we..did this? Well, he's coming back and I.. I love him, Jon.. I'm sorry."_ As quickly as the words were spoken, Jon's entire world came crashing down. He knew it would happen eventually, but to actually hear it now, it hurt like a bitch.

"So what.. That's it? You're just gonna brush me off because he's coming back? You told me.. Why did you give me false hope if you knew you were just going to go back to him? After you told me you.. You said you loved me." Jon balled his fists, biting back on his lip as he stared at the older man whose gaze had dropped to his hands over his own lap.

He knew that it would be this way, not really having anything more to say to the younger man because he knew just how fucked up it was. _"I'm sorry, Jon."_ Jon laughed spitefully, shaking his head. "Oh, go fuck yourself, Randy. You're not sorry. If you were, you wouldn't have even let this get this far. You wouldn't have let me.. Meet your daughter. Made me get all fucking attached and shit. You knew how I felt and you let me go on thinking that we'd keep being together, but no. You're ready to jump back into his arms and fuck everything else. Do I really mean that much to you?"

Jon slid out of the bed, walking over to the kitchen area and into the mini fridge to grab a beer, cracking it open quickly and taking a large gulp from it before slamming it down against the counter. "You know, if all you wanted was sex.. All you had to do was ask. Not lie to me and tell me you love me, especially while fucking me. Way to make me feel like your fucking bitch. Such a caring asshole." Randy didn't say much as the younger man continued to spew hateful words at him, just staring at the floor as he shifted to his feet and moved over to stand in front of him. _"I didn't plan for this to-"_ Before Randy could finished, Jon's hand came across the older man's face in a hard slap.

It all happened fast, one minute they were standing and the next they were trying to land hits on the other, arms locked and shoving each other back and forth. Jon got a few good hits in, but as Randy got a hold of him, a punch caused his lip to split and he licked at the blood trickling back into his mouth as he fell to the floor.

"I hope he leaves you high and dry, you stupid, lying son of a bitch. You don't deserve shit from anyone. It's no wonder why your wife and you didn't last. You can't keep it in your fucking pants, can you?" Randy threatened to swing again, the younger man flinching and scooted back towards the door.

_"You're nothing but a worthless white trash idiot from Ohio. I'm so glad this is over, you're really not even worth my time. Don't know why I wasted a month fucking you. Ratchet ass of yours. It's no wonder why you're alone. No one wants you and your tiny little white dick. And let's not forget that you're so lonely, you created this fantasy in that sad little head of yours. Like I'd ever marry someone like you. Twenty-seven and just look at you. You look older than me. Bet it's all those drugs you did back in the day, yeah? Get the fuck out of my sight you piece of garbage. Go back to that hole in the wall you crawled out of and leave me alone. We're done."_

Jon shifted up against the wall until he was on his feet, the words stinging him more than he probably should have let them now that he knew what this was. His eyes were blurry, tears stinging his eyes as he spat out the taste of blood. "Right. Thanks for the month fuck. I'll just get out of your way. See how miserable you are when you realize you're not getting anyone back. See how much I'll care then."

Randy laughed, _"As if I'd come running back to you. You were nothing but an easy fuck, baby. You let me in so fast.. I was so surprised by it. You'd think someone like you would have a little more dignity, but no. That's why I used you. To fill that gap. Now I don't need you. Throwing you away like the trash that you are. Now get the fuck out."_

Jon huffed out at the words, swallowing hard as he turned to leave, not bothering to look back as he slammed the door. He walked as fast as he could, taking the stairs as he went down a floor and then through the hallway and quickly into the privacy of his own room as he let himself break down finally. His hand gripped at his chest, panting heavily as he fought back all those negative emotions. He refused to let Randy Orton get to him. He knew what he was getting into, why let it break him? Sure he'd been lied to, but at least he knew the truth now.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, this was a shitty little something I wrote on Tumblr for a friend of mine. We're just continuing a story we have and this was a little something I did for that, feel free to comment or not. I know it sort of sounds lame. It's not my best at all, but I wanted to share because Dean/Randy is like..my all time fave and OTP. I just love them together for reasons and yes. Okay. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think or maybe any other ideas you want to swing this way! :3**


End file.
